Innumerable kisses
by Rooss
Summary: El miedo a lo que hay allá afuera era lo que compartían seis hermanos y una chica. Heroine tenía sentimientos diferentes con cada uno de ellos, pero quizá, el más intenso, era el que sentía por el hijo menor, por aquel impertinente de ojos carmín. Porque finalmente a Orión, el edificio donde ellos vivían, había llegado...una intrusa. [Shin&Heroine]
1. Adorable mal comienzo

**Título:** Innumerable kisses.

**Autora: Rooss**

**Disclaimer:** No, desgraciadamente (que más quisiera yo) Amnesia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones de Idea Factory. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes. Ligero OCC. Un poco de AU.

**Fic Type:** Posible long fic.

**Inspiración:** Innumerable kisses, canción del seiyuu de Shin (Kahihara Tetsuya).

**Pairing:** Shin & Heroine. (Posibles insinuaciones UkyoxHeroine)

**Otras publicaciones**: Fanfic ES

**Notas**: Deeee acuerdo~, cambiando del ambiente de Naruto en el que siempre estoy metida, ahora traigo mi primer fic para el fandom Amnesia, que por lo visto hay pocos en español, así que heme aquí contribuyendo a la causa ^^ (benditas sean las vacaciones de invierno), veamos que tal me va aquí. Aun no tengo definido bien cada cuanto subiré los capítulos aquí, a diferencia de mis otros fics que específico siempre, en este se irá dando conforme vaya avanzando. Por el momento espero sus opiniones mediante un review :)

Algo más que cabe resaltar, Neil y Luka, personajes de Amnesia Later, estarán incluidos en el fic.

Tengo una cuenta, llamémosle, friki, en donde subo cosas relacionadas a los fics que publico (adelantos de capítulos, avisos), y de igual manera sirve para que ustedes me dejen sus comentarios sobre los mismos (amenazas, tomatazos, críticas), en ella está de más decir que por cada capítulo (por poner un ejemplo) de este fic, subiré adelantos más estructurados que los que dejo siempre al final de cada capítulo aquí en Fanfiction, más 'spoilers', se podría decir ja ja

**h , t , t , p , s : , / , / , w , w , w, . , face , book , . , com , / , roosse , . , mg ** [Eliminen espacios y comas para acceder o pueden buscar como Roosse MG. El link directo, si se les hace más facil, está en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Aceptaré las solicitudes en cuanto pueda]

* * *

**_._**

**_Adorable mal comienzo_**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

A Orión, uno de los tantos edificios lujosos de la misma cadena departamental para sobre nombrados e importantes inquilinos, había llegado…

.

—Una intrusa

.

—Más respeto, Shin — carraspeó Waka, quien era, desde hace muchos años, el tutor legal del pelinegro con mirada roja asesina — ya se lo he platicado a tus hermanos y…

.

—No me interesa — nuevamente reparó en la chica de cabello melocotón, con semblante de tonta a su opinión— y deja de decir que ellos son mis hermanos —tras darle una última mirada a la temblorosa joven, se retiró.

.

La primera impresión siempre es la más importante, o al menos eso le habían dicho Rika hasta el cansancio a ella. Aquella ama de llaves con afilados ojos color oro sacaron a relucir su enjundiosa timidez, pero, decirlo era muy diferente a hacerlo y eso era justamente lo que había pasado para que inquilino numero 1, del respectivo piso 1, se hubiese ganado su miedo y él un desprecio inquietante hacia ella.

.

Si tan solo ese día Waka no hubiese llegado de visita a su casa, pidiéndole desesperadamente aquel favor que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida. Quizá ahora Heroine, no estuviese pensando que estar ahí, en presencia del hijo más pequeño, sería la historia de su vida.

.

.

_/ - / - /_

.

.

_(FLASH BACK- 10 años antes)_

.

Waka era un hombre con muchas responsabilidades a su cargo, asociado con el dueño de la cadena de esos edificios departamentales de lujo que residían en la mayor parte del estado. Llevaba años ejerciendo un segundo empleo como trabajador social. A los 13 años, tras visitar una casa de huérfanos y jugar con un par de niños supo que su destino era ayudar al prójimo.

.

Haciendo lo imposible, finalmente pudo lograr fundar una pequeña asociación que se encargaba de dar en adopción a aquellos niños malaventurados con el fin de brindarles un hogar digno y así asegurarles protección y seguridad.

.

Todo marchaba bastante bien, ya que, al ser fundador, solo se encargaba de supervisar, hacer los arreglos, en ocasiones evaluar a los padres interesados y dar su firma para iniciar los trámites de adopción.

.

A cada uno de los niños que acogía en su fundación esperando ser adoptados, los conocía. Era importante para él saber quienes eran y darse una idea de que padres podrían ser idóneos para cada infante, además de que se divertía mucho con ellos. Su lado paterno siempre afloraba.

.

Hasta que cierta mañana, a las oficinas de su secretaria llegaron 6 pequeños niños. Sin registro alguno, sin padres, quizá únicamente con la absoluta ilusión de ser queridos y aceptados en el mundo.

.

—Llegaron esta mañana —informó su secretaria.

.

— ¿Llegaron así? ¿Nada más? —preguntó el hombre mirando con asombro a cada uno en particular. Todos rondaban alrededor de l años, o quizá un poco más.

.

—Bueno, los encontré en el estacionamiento cuando llegué y… —La joven se acercó a Waka con la intensión de susurrarle mientras señalaba a uno de los niños. Quizá el más grande y el más despierto de ellos, quien parecía tener una mirada ruda — él solamente gritó que quería ver al jefe

.

—¿A-A mi? —La joven solo asintió. Waka suspiró, acercándose un poco a los niños para agacharse y quedar a su altura. Los miró individualmente.

.

El niño de mirada ruda tenía ojos verdes y cabello ondulado color oro. A su derecha estaban tres niños más. Uno de cabello verde que, aunque aparentaba una mirada dulce parecía preocupado y temeroso. El siguiente era un niño de cabello marrón alborotado con un par de lentes ya muy desgastados, de mirada seria y, finalmente cerrando ese lado estaba un pequeño peliblanco con una mirada inocente aunque atenta a través de esos poderosos ojos azules.

.

Del lado izquierdo al rubio estaban los últimos dos, que, a juzgar por sus miradas y sus apariencias, parecían ser los más pequeños. Era un segundo rubio de cabello alborotado a diferencia del primero, de ojos naranjas fruncidos junto a una emoción de desconfianza. Waka miró su mano, estaba entrelazada fuertemente con la del último niño, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, quien sollozaba a contra de su voluntad.

.

—Ya no llores, Shin —le dijo el de ojos naranjas con suavidad. El pequeño pelinegro, al sentir la mirada de _'sus hermanos'_ y la de aquel hombre, se avergonzó, gruñendo, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del rubio que tomaba su mano.

.

—Oiga —Waka volvió la mirada hacia el frente, luego de haberse distraído con los dos pequeños. Aquel de los ojos verdes lo miraba con bastante seriedad— ¿usted es el de la tele, cierto?

.

— ¿T-Tele?

.

—El que sale en los comerciales —intervino el pequeño de los lentes, acomodándoselos un poco en un aire intelectual.

.

— ¿Te refieres al comercial promocional? —El peli marrón asintió solamente ya dándole la palabra nuevamente al rubio mayor— eh, si… ¿Qué se les ofrece?

.

—L-La… —Antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando, intervino el peliverde con cierto temor mientras balbuceaba— la caja de colores dice…dice que…usted puede darles a los niños unos papás ¿es cierto?

.

—¿La caja de colores?

.

—Se refiere a la televisión, señor —aclaró su secretaria.

.

—Ah, ya —El hombre rió un poco avergonzado— esto, si, es un trámite largo y depende de la disposición de los niños por querer un hogar

.

—¿Di-Dispo…qué? —Waka se enterneció con el pequeño peliverde.

.

—Calla, Ukyo —El hombre mayor volvió la vista al rubio. Él parecía la autoridad entre los seis— escuche —El hombre de cabello marrón asintió escuchándolo— quiero un hogar para mí y mis hermanos ¿entendió? —Waka se atragantó, acción que terminó por imitar su secretaria al casi tumbar los papeles que retenía en la carpeta que sujetaba a la altura de su pecho.

.

—¿T-Tus hermanos…? —Los miró, ni siquiera se parecían. Y entonces entendió. Eran huérfanos— e-espera…no puedes pedirme eso a la ligera, eso es…

.

—¿No puede hacerlo? —preguntó el rubio de manera tosca, retando su capacidad para luego ponerse de pie. Los otros 5 niños le imitaron— bien, entonces iré con alguien más que si pueda, vámonos

.

—A-Ano…L-Luka oni-san…hace frío allá afuera, quedemos un rato más aquí —pidió el peliverde atrapando el brazo del rubio con fuerza. El de cabello ondulado frunció los labios, aunque era más alto por tan solo unos centímetros que el pequeño Ukyo, parecía tener una cierta debilidad ante el pequeño de cabello verde.

.

—No —espetó finalmente a lo que Ukyo se tensó.

.

—Deberías escucharlo —intervino esta vez el peliblanco por primera vez— hace mucho frío y Shin acaba de salir de un resfriado —Todos dirigieron la mirada al expresivo pelinegro, quien nuevamente se sintió fastidiado ante las miradas, escondiéndose detrás de Toma, el otro rubio.

.

—A esta hora mañana seguiremos en la calle, Ikki —El de ojos azules terminó cabizbajo— vámonos ya

.

Waka los oyó en todo momento. Se veían como niños. Eran físicamente eso pero pensaban y hablaban con un raciocinio no propio de su edad y entonces entendió que quizá, la cruel vida tras vagar en las calles, sin un lugar al cual regresar, les había hecho así. Eran despiertos, astutos, en especial el rubio de nombre Luka.

.

Finalmente, Waka, en tan solo segundos, tomó una decisión que, quizá a la larga hubiese deseado alguna vez pero no en condiciones prematuras como las de ahora.

.

Decidió convertirse en padre soltero de 6 pequeños niños.

.

Tras hacerse cargo de ellos, vinieron las complicaciones ya que por derecho legal él no podía ser padre de tantos. Pero, cada impedimento era vencido cada vez que veía los ojos inocentes del pequeño Ukyo, espiarle por las noches en su estudio -luego de que los hubiese comenzado a alojar en su departamento anteriormente de soltero- , junto al pequeño Toma y Shin, quien este último casi no se separaba del pequeño rubio.

.

Un solo empleo ya no bastaba, así que buscó la manera de elevar su situación económica, ya que a la vez que a medida que los 6 niños crecían, exigían más cosas. Pronto, valiéndose de las prestaciones como socio del dueño de las cadenas de departamentos más importantes del estado, de alguna manera logró que, en un futuro cercano, aquellos 6 niños vivieran cómodamente de manera independiente.

.

Y así nació Orión, el edificio de departamentos único en su clase. Equipado con los mejores sistemas de seguridad para comodidad de los únicos 6 residentes. Con lujos en cada detalle. Waka finalmente había logrado darles un vida adecuada.

.

Y de eso, ya habían pasado casi 10 años.

.

_(__E__ND FLASH BACK)_

_ ._

_(__N__ORMAL POV'S)_

_ ._

_10 años después. Lobby de Orión. 9 de la mañana. 36 horas antes del arribo de Heroine._

.

Waka saludó a los veladores del edificio junto a la pequeña recepcionista de mirada amable.

.

Era 28 de Marzo, fin de mes y, como ya era una costumbre para él, decidió empezar su rutina pero haciendo un giro inusual para darle una grata sorpresa a sus hijos esa adorable mañana de domingo.

.

Su lista de actividades cada fin de mes empezaba como todos los días, siempre con, obviamente, revisar sus pendientes y pasar a verificar que las actividades de la fundación, junto a sus empleados, llevaran todo sin ningún impertinente. Luego de eso acostumbraba a jugar un poco con los niños huérfanos que llegaban cada año y a los que se proponía siempre conseguirle una vida adecuada junto a los padres adecuados.

.

Su gusto por los niños incrementó, vamos, haber criado a 6 él solo había sido la historia de su vida.

.

A su mente aún venían las ocasiones en la que la hora del baño siempre era como si fuera horario de guerra. O también la hora de dormir, en la que ponerle las pijamas a los más inquietos primero ameritaba una carrera por todo el departamento.

.

—Ah, eran tan adorables de pequeños —rió un poco saliendo de su ensoñación viendo la imagen de su celular. Él con 6 niños encima. Sí, niños que ya no lo eran.

.

Aquel día había omitido toda la rutina principal, ya que como decía, era finales de mes, y como casi todos los anteriores luego de que sus ya adultos hijos se independizaran, era necesario pasar a darles, más que un saludo, una mirada a su vida de solteros sin olvidar el detalle de que se aseguraba de que los departamentos estuviesen en perfectas condiciones.

.

Si bien ya eran unos hombres no significaba que no dejaran de darle problemas y el motivo de su visita -la cual siempre estaba programaba antes de que el sol se ocultara-, ahora sería en la mañana.

.

—Se llevarán una grata sorpresa —sonrió con malicia tras entrar al elevador. Sus intenciones eran perversas.

_ ._

_._

_/ - / - /_

_._

_._

Eran las 8 de la mañana, y de los 5 hijos que ahora únicamente residían en Orión, solo 3 estaban en casa, en deplorables condiciones.

.

El piso 3, que era como su sala de entretenimiento, juegos y cosas por el estilo, ahora se veía como el digno paisaje de un campo de batalla. Botellas, latas, frituras en el suelo. Serpentinas de colores colgaban de cualquier aparato electrodoméstico.

.

El piso de mármol negro estaba húmedo, pegajoso, y apestaba a cerveza.

.

Los cristales del ala este, donde estaban los enormes ventanales que daban a la terraza, estaban parchados de líquidos de mil colores.

.

La alfombra de la sala central estaba cundida de golosinas, palomitas y una extraña pasta verde musgosa.

.

Sí, las 8 de la mañana y, para ese entonces, Waka aun tomaba una ducha fresca en su propio departamento cerca del centro, mientras aún no había decidido si visitar a sus 'retoños' o hacerlo más tarde. Sin embargo, uno de los 3 hijos faltantes apareció, quedando pálido al ver el alboroto que, dos de sus hermanos más pequeños, junto a uno de los más grandes, habían hecho.

.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —miró con asco la suela de su zapato, había pisado, vaya, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Intentó encender la luz con el interruptor, para su sorpresa, todos los focos estaba rotos. La vena en su frente se volvió más visible cuando logró visualizar el cuerpo desidioso de uno de sus tres hermanos, de quien se suponía era el más responsable a diferencia de los otros dos— Kent, ¡Kent! —lo llamó dos veces, zarandeándolo con ambas manos. Parecía que estaba muy cómodo -nótese el sarcasmo- ahí, encima de la mesa de billar en posición fetal y sin sus lentes.

.

Tras sentirse perturbado, el de cabello marrón finalmente abrió los ojos con bastante pesar mientras comenzaba a hipar.

.

—A-Ah…U-Ukyo… —Ataque de hipo— lle-llegaste t-temprano —Kent rió como estúpido, algo no muy propio de él. El peliverde de, ahora cabello largo, tuvo un tic nervioso en ambos ojos.

.

—No llegué temprano, son las 10 de la mañana del domingo —gruñó Ukyo, y a pesar de que sonaba histérico, Kent prefirió volver a dormir con una sonrisa boba— ¡Kent! —Antes de volver a zarandearlo, escuchó otro gemido proveniente de la sala. Caminó hacia esta, bajando las pequeñas escaleras que daban desnivel al centro solo para toparse con Toma, casi, sino es que peor que Kent. Encima de lo que ahora eran los restos de la mesilla de cristal del centro de la sala. Ukyo se pasó una mano en el rostro en signo de frustración, desesperación y quien sabe cuántas emociones más, ninguna de ellas feliz. Un segundo gemido y encontró a Ikki tumbado en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente con un cobertor— _"Vaya, él es listo" _—ironizó rodando los ojos. Regresó la mirada a Kent para luego mirar a Toma, quejándose del dolor de su espalda y finalmente escuchar el dulce soplido de Ikki al dormir. Su tic se volvió más pronunciado, para finalmente estallar— ¡Los quiero de pie ahora, ya!

.

Los tres gimieron. El primero en 'semi obedecer', solo abriendo los ojos, fue Ikki.

.

—Haces mucho ruido, Ukyo —El peliverde no se apiadó, quitándole el cobertor con fuerza para luego acercarse a Toma, cogerlo por los brazos y levantarlo a la fuerza, provocándole alaridos de dolor.

.

—¡A-Ah, Ah, Ay! —Se quejó el rubio casi lloriqueando, siendo sentado bruscamente al pie del sofá— ¡D-Duele, Ukyo-nisan!

.

—¡Te dolerán más los golpes que te daré si no te levantas! —Histérico, algo que usualmente no se veía en él. Quizá porque siempre se le veía apacible, amable y carismático— ¡Kent, levántate tú también! —el peli marrón solo alcanzó a levantar su brazo para luego dejarlo caer sin fuerza. Ukyo se desesperó, casi jalándose sus hebras verdes largas— ¿Qué han hecho? ¿¡Que no saben que día es hoy!?

.

—¿Lu-Lunes? —Hipó Toma, inclinándose hacia adelante para que su espalda adolorida no tuviera contacto y doliera más.

.

—¿J-Jueves? —Quiso participar Ikki, ya una vez sentado correctamente a medias, mientras se tomaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

.

—¡G-Gato! —gritó Kent desde su sitio riéndose como bobo aun bajo los efectos del alcohol y quien sabe que otras sustancias.

.

Los tres gimieron de dolor luego de eso, tras sentir los golpes en sus cabezas.

.

—¡Es domingo, fin de mes, papá viene hoy! —Terminó de decir y casi inmediatamente los tres palidecieron, despabilaron y solo sintieron la vida tomar sus cuerpos nuevamente para empezar a sentir miedo. Toma fue el primero en chillar, poniéndose de pie de golpe ocasionando que, los vidrios incrustados en su espalda, se desprendieran.

.

— ¡A-Ah, por el amor de Dios!

.

—¡Oye, Oye, estas manchando la alfombra! —espetó Ikki viendo las gotas de sangre perderse en la aterciopelada suavidad en el suelo.

.

—¡Ke-Kent-n-nisan…! ¡C-Cúrame…! —suplicó el rubio al aspirante a médico, próximo a graduarse.

.

—A-Ah… —El peli marrón hipó, tras haberse sentado en el borde de la mesa de billar— cl-claro, solo deja que…—Y sin ni siquiera terminar su oración, se fue de boca, comenzando a vomitar.

.

Ukyo supo en ese momento que, si no se controlaba, terminaría por cometer homicidio múltiple.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

A las 8 con 35 minutos, Waka terminaba de desayunar, de doblar su periódico para ir a colocar los platos sucios en el fregadero y apresurarse a cepillarse los dientes puesto que ya había decidido ir a visitar a los chicos.

.

Y, mientras él ya se encontraba bajando por el elevador para dirigirse a su auto, en Orión, el inmenso cuarto de baño exclusivo para ellos estaba lleno de vapor. Ukyo esperaba impaciente en lo que era la zona de descanso, donde estaban las toallas y una máquina expendedora. Si, unos lujos muy extraños.

.

Su atención se desvió al escuchar gemidos de dolor. Vio a Toma salir con una toalla a la cadera mientras se detenía únicamente frente a la máquina expendedora para tomar un jugo. El peliverde lo siguió con la mirada, aún molesto, viendo la mueca de asco de su hermano menor.

.

—Iuug, sabe asqueroso

.

—Quizá se deba a la cruda que aún cargas —aclaró el peliverde con un semblante bastante serio. Toma rió con nervios, acercándose a él cuidadosamente debido que sus heridas le ardían bastante.

.

—Esto…j-juro que no fue mi idea —Ukyo casi embozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

.

—¿Ah, enserio? Eras mi primer sospechoso

.

—Que cruel, Ukyo-nisan —confesó el rubio haciendo un puchero. De los tres, Toma era el más energético, aunque no podía descartar que también a Ikki se le era conocido por andar de fiesta en fiesta, sin embargo, él parecía pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, a diferencia del rubio y su único propósito de divertirse— todo fue culpa de Ikki

.

—¿Mi culpa? —El peliblanco, con solo una toalla atada a cintura al igual que Toma, apareció desde afuera del área de las duchas— yo no llegué a casa medio ebrio gritando cosas como que el bóxer me rozaba el cu…

.

—Basta —dijo Ukyo, parándolo en seco para luego mirar a Toma.

.

—T-Te juro que no recuerdo… —Y antes de que el peliverde perdiera la paciencia, un grito demasiado agudo, casi de espanto, vino desde las duchas. Los tres hermanos corrieron a ver lo que había sucedido, encontrando a Kent frente al enorme espejo del baño, mirándose la espalda con cara de pavor. Cerca del hombro izquierdo, un poco debajo, un tatuaje de trébol se asomaba carismáticamente en su piel clara—Ma-Madre de Dios…

.

—E-Eso es un…—Antes de que Ukyo señalara, Kent, y su mirada histérica lo detuvo.

.

—¡Po-Por favor, dime que sigo ebrio y que lo estoy imaginando! —Ikki se acercó por detrás, mirando el tatuaje, dándose cuenta de que aun tenía el papel osmótico. Sin cuidado y sin el consentimiento de Kent, lo apartó.

.

—Si, es un tatuaje —anunció embozando una sonrisa divertida mientras veía como el peli marrón dejaba de zarandear a Ukyo, para tocarse la superficie donde estaba aquel dibujo.

.

—No, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Seré un médico tatuado!

.

—Vamos, se te ve bien —confesó Ikki, pasando su brazo por la espalda del mayor, mirándose al espejo.

.

—¡E-Esto no es profesional! —chilló Kent, rascándose el tatuaje como si de esa forma se deshiciera de él.

.

—¿Por qué rayos te hiciste uno? —preguntó Ukyo y finalmente Kent cayó en la realidad. En su vida habría tenido la absurda idea de ponerse uno, fue entonces cuando miró como depredador, a través de sus lentes, a Ikki y a Toma.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a él de manera cruda. Risas estúpidas, ya completamente ebrios los tres, en donde Toma le había convencido de hacer una estupidez, logrando salir del edifico quien sabe cómo para llegar a un local de tattoos, si, y el resto era historia.

.

—E-Esto…Kent-onisan…¿Por qué nos ves así? —preguntó Toma en tono preocupado, como quien sabe el pecado que ha cometido y trata de ocultar.

.

—Tú, maldito oxigenado, ¡tú fuiste! —Antes de que fuera Ukyo, sino Kent, quien cometiera homicidio, el peliverde detuvo a su hermano mayor mientras que el rubio corrió a lloriquear detrás del divertido Ikki.

.

—Cálmate, Kent

.

—¡Fue él! ¡Fue el imbécil de Toma quien…!

.

—Ah vaya, que agradable reunioncita la de ustedes —los 4 hermanos voltearon a ver el elevador. El menor de todos, que, por cierto había recién llegado, puesto que Ukyo había revisado todos los pisos sin encontrar más que a los primeros tres hermanos con los que ahora peleaba, estaba ahí, de pie con su actitud típica de retar al mundo.

.

—¡Shin! —Toma corrió hacia él buscando protección. Si bien, ellos dos eran los hermanos más unidos, aquella fastidiosa costumbre de que Toma era quien siempre defendía al pequeño pelinegro años atrás, había quedado atrás -valga la redundancia-, ya que ahora, Shin era todo un adolescente rebelde, problemático y casi rayando en la antipatía. Era como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido y la persona más madura -sin dejar su rebeldía- era el pelinegro— Ke-Kent-onisan quiere maltratarme ¡Mira! —señaló al peli marrón quien echaba humo para luego mostrarle su espalda —¡E-Estoy herido!

.

—Toma —lo nombró y el rubio, con ojos esperanzados, asintió obedientemente— eres un idiota —Ukyo e Ikki no pudieron evitar reírse viendo lloriquear al rubio. Kent aun seguía berreando.

.

—Toma —Esta vez lo llamó Ukyo— deja de llorar y deja que Kent te cure —El peli marrón gruñó en clara señal de oponerse— Kent —Finalmente rezongó, accediendo, mientras se dirigía a la zona de toallas, en donde tenía un pequeño botiquín y obligaba al rubio a sentarse.

.

A pesar de que el peliverde era el 4to hermano más grande, a diferencia de Kent, quien le llevaba solo un año demás, quien tomaba el rol, en ese momento, de responsable maduro era él, Ukyo.

.

—Hola, chaparrín —saludó Ikki a Shin, removiendo sus cabellos con clara intenciones de fastidiarlo solamente. El pelinegro gruñó, apartándolo.

.

—No me digas chaparrín, idiota —amenazó el menor. Ukyo dejó de prestar atención en los lloriqueos de Toma ante la poca gentileza de Kent con su espalda al curarle. Si bien no se podría vengar bien, al menos se desquitaría causándole más dolor. El peliverde negó con la cabeza, bufando, para dirigirse a Shin.

.

—¿En dónde estabas?

.

—En mi piso —Ukyo escrudiñó los ojos ante la mentira. Ikki se desentendió, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían podido lograr llegar a casa. Seguramente ni le pasó por la mente pensar que Shin ni siquiera estaba en el edificio.

.

—Aún no eres bueno para mentir —alardeó Ukyo en tono divertido.

.

—Me temo que tú eres más hábil en eso, Joker —El de cabello verde dejó de sonreír, mirándolo con seriedad obsesiva— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a acusarme con Waka?

.

—Hn, ya superé la actitud adolescente, a diferencia de ti, claro —Esta vez fue Shin quien mostró molestia— que salgas no me molesta, me molesta que no avises a nadie —Shin chasqueó la lengua, mirando a otro lado— se supone que ustedes lo cuidan —Primero miró a Ikki, luego a Toma y finalmente a Kent, quien bajó la cabeza, ya que, de los 5, él era el mayor y por consiguiente quien debía velar por los más pequeños.

.

—No soy una niñita, Ukyo —aclaró el de ojos rojos.

.

—Tu actitud dice lo contrario

.

—Oigan, basta —habló Ikki, deteniendo a Shin, antes de que hubiese pretendido lanzarse a golpear a Ukyo— el chaparrín ya es un hombrecito, puede cuidarse solo

.

—Eso intento decir, y deja de decirme chaparrín —gruñó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

.

—Como sea, sigue siendo el menor —Ukyo miró al de ojos rojos— ¿vas a decirme finalmente en dónde estabas?

.

—¿Importa? —contradijo con una pregunta, sin claros intereses de querer responderle.

.

—Shin —El susodicho desvió la mirada hacia Toma quien lo veía preocupado. Masculló.

.

—¿Qué no tienen cosas más importantes además de fastidiarme? ¿Cómo limpiar su desastre, por ejemplo?

.

—Tenemos tiempo, Waka siempre viene antes de las 5 de la tarde —recordó Ikki con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en los labios de Shin, y fue Toma, quien entendió que algo malo se avecinaba— ¿de que te ríes, chaparrín?

.

—Ah si, ya recuerdo a que vine —dijo el menor, llevándose un dedo al mentón, en falsa actitud dubitativa— , creo que vi el auto de Waka cuando regresé de la tienda —Todos palidecieron— ah, seguramente ya viene subiendo por el ascensor y… —Y, como si hubiese convocado al peor de los espíritus malvados, la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par y los 5 jóvenes casi pudieron jurar ver una espesa bruma violácea con negro salir de este a medida que escucharon el primer paso monumental retumbar en sus oídos.

.

Si, a las 9 con 5 minutos de la mañana, Waka ya había visto el pequeño desorden en el piso 3.

.

.

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

_._

* * *

_**N**__otas:_

Mañammmm mañammm...

Cosii, ¿que les pareció a los sensuales hombres en su época de pequeños y adorables? ja ja ja Espero les haya gustado. Creo que el primer capítulo resultó ser cómico, pero el romance esta en la puerta y planeo que Heroine tenga interacción con cada uno de los hermanos ¬w¬, soy perversa.

En fin. Suelo dejar adelantos de capítulos en los fics...supongo que aquí será diferente y...ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? venga el spoiler!

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo: __**Niñera**_

**— Eres un imán de problemas, chaparrín **

**—¡Ya cállate!**

**—Shin… ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas? **

**...**

**—Esta vez no habrá sermón **

**—¿Ah?**

**— ¿Quieres atención? atención te daré**

**—¿Me mandarás lejos?**

**—No, algo mucho mejor,…te conseguiré una niñera**


	2. Niñera

_Luego de un mes entero ja ja ja este fic va a demorar algo, últimamente mi otro fic me está dejando seca de ideas. Anyway, trataré de actualizar más seguido si la inspiración anda de mi lado._

_Saludos._

* * *

**_._**

**_Niñera_**

**_._**

* * *

.

De alguna manera todos habian salido vivos.

.

Siendo las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos, Waka impacientaba la conducta renuente de los 3 culpables tras ser obligados a dejar reluciente hasta el más recóndito rincón lleno de mugre.

.

—Es increíble —espetó el hombre aun con cantidad de enojo sobre sus hombros. Lo que habia iniciado como una visita amorosa de padre interesado habia terminado en una plática sobre la responsabilidad y deberes morales la cual habia finalizado con unos gritos altibajos e insoportables— en tan solo horas ¿Cómo pudieron hacer tal desastre? —los culpables alzaron la cabeza, cada quien desde su respectiva área mientras limpiaban. Los tres por igual tenía pañoletas blancas atadas a la cabeza.

.

Shin no pudo evitar burlarse al verlos de esa manera.

.

—Shin, no es gracioso —lloriqueó Toma desde su sitio mientras se esmeraba por recoger cada uno de los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por la alfombra.

.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Sawa cuando le cuente esto —dijo el pelinegro en tono bromista mientras jugueteaba con una manzana reluciente, sentado en las escaleras del desnivel que diferenciaban el pasillo de ese campo de batalla.

.

—¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus problemas, chaparrín? —masculló Ikki con el ceño fruncido, apartando un poco al trapeador para mirarlo.

.

—Yo no me pegué una borrachera y termine con el culo sucio

.

—No es como si pudieras, chaparrín —Shin se enfureció captando la indirecta.

.

Al ser el más pequeño tenía mil prohibiciones aún, como por ejemplo, el hecho de emborracharse.

.

—Suficiente, ambos —Habló Waka de pie con los brazos cruzados, dejando de mirar a los otros 3 para ver de soslayo al de cabello negro— Shin, ¿en dónde estabas? —El de ojos rojos casi se rió de forma rabiosa mirando a Ukyo.

.

—No se te escapa la oportunidad de fastidiar a cuanto se te pone en el camino ¿eh? —El peliverde solo frunció el ceño. No era como que fuese su responsabilidad, más bien era obligación de Kent, siendo el mayor, sin embargo, tras aquella embarazosa situación, Ukyo en esos momentos habia sido la voz de la razón.

.

—Shin, te hice una pregunta —insistió nuevamente Waka mirándolo con severidad.

.

—En mi cama, como todas las mañanas

.

—Shin, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto —intervino Ukyo, apartándose un poco del hombre de cabellos marrones.

.

—Ajá, como ambos sabemos que tú eres un metiche de primera —El peliverde gruñó con claras intenciones de, quizá no golpearlo, pero si darle un buen zape.

.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿ahora ustedes dos van a darme más problemas? —Aquel comentario, Shin lo tomó de mala manera, malinterpretándolo.

.

—¿Problemas? Ah, ya veo, es lo único que te hemos dado desde que vivimos contigo —Waka retrocedió un poco, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

.

—Shin, no es lo que quise… —El hombre quiso reparar pero el daño ya estaba hecho, aunque no habia sido su intención hacérselo.

.

—Sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir, viejo

.

—¡Shin! —gritó Ukyo a modo de regaño.

.

—Todo es tu culpa ¿sabes? hiciste de tu vida un infierno cuando decidiste hacerte cargo de nosotros —rió con sarcasmo— y sin embargo nos sigues echando la culpa cuando no te has dado cuenta de que el error eres tú

.

—¡Oye, Shin! —gritó Toma esta vez, alzando las manos enfundadas con aquellos guantes amarillos ahora jabonosos— ¿Qué te pasa? —Ikki y Kent dejaron de prestar atención a sus deberes para mirar la discusión— No le hables así a papá

.

—¿Papá? —Aunque sus gestos no mostraban ironía, su voz sí— mi padre es Luka, no él —Su confesión tomó por sorpresa a todos, al igual que su acción al solo darle un mordisco a aquella manzana para luego estrellarla contra el piso y encaminándose al elevador, aprovechando que estaba con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

.

—¡Shin! —Antes de que Ukyo alcanzara a detenerlo, fue la propia mano de Waka quien lo detuvo de hacerlo al colocarla en su hombro— ¿Padre?

.

—Déjalo, quizá necesite estar solo —Y a pesar de que su sonrisa se esforzaba en aparentar que las palabras de su hijo menor no le habian afectado, el temblor en su voz demostraba lo contrario.

.

—Hn, lo que necesita es una novia —gruñó Ikki claramente molesto.

.

Él único, a la vista, inexpresivo era Kent, aunque sus ojos entrecerrados indicaban que estaba intentando comprender la actitud rebelde de Shin para con Waka.

.

En cambio, el semblante de Toma era muy similar al de Ukyo en esos momentos. Preocupado, angustiado, con cierta desazón.

.

—Si, quizás es eso —bromeó Waka aunque sus sonrisas eran falsas— limpien el desorden, debo ir al trabajo

.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el peliverde con semblante preocupado.

.

—Si, te lo encargo, Ukyo

.

.

_/ - / - /_

_ ._

_._

A las diez con tres minutos, mientras Shin se esmeraba en patear y seguir una lata gastada en la banqueta de la calle con desgano, cierta jovencita de cabello melocotón, ajena a él, amanecía en otro sitio con la peor maldición que en el mundo pudiese existir. Un resfriado.

.

Estornudó por cuarta vez, tumbando de su cabeza aquel gorrito negro, el cual nunca se quitaba ni para dormir.

.

—Heroine ¿puedo pasar? —La de nariz cogestionada soltó un leve 'sí', mientras se volvía a cubrir con el cobertor, el cual ya necesitaba cambiar por uno nuevo ya que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies. He ahí la razón, quizá, de su resfriado— te escuché estornudar ¿estás bien?

.

—A-Ah…Mi-Mine-chan…estoy bien… —estornudó nuevamente demostrándole lo contrario— auu… —La compañera y única amiga de la de cabello melocotón era otra chica con exótico color de cabello, de un rosa pálido y una personalidad divertida y gentil.

.

—Buen intento —bromeó la pelirrosa sentándose en la cama de la enferma, mientras empezaba a dar brinquitos ella sola— Tía Annya me pidió que me quedara contigo —Heroine solo emuló un gemido típico de enfermedad, sintiéndose mal.

.

Era domingo, y como casi siempre, Tía Annya, quien originalmente no era un pariente con sanguíneo suyo, sino que era la persona que habia cuidado de ella luego de haber quedado huérfana, siempre las llevaba a ella y a Mine -otra chica que fue acogida a los brazos maternales y gentiles de la mujer- a misa para luego pasar al mercado y comprar lo que hiciera falta en el día; sin embargo, el resfriado de Heroine solo había venido a empeorar las cosas.

.

—A-Ano… ¿ella fue sola? —preguntó Heroine a lo que Mine asintió. Aquello solo la hizo sentir peor— umm, lo siento Mine-chan —La pelirrosa sonrió con dulzura, palpándole la cabeza.

.

—Descuida, Tía Annya fue a comprarte un poco de fruta, yo me encargaré de las medicinas —Heroine, de ojos azul verdoso, se estremeció, casi destapándose bruscamente.

.

—¡Pe-Pero Mine-chan…n-no es necesario, es tu dinero, yo no…!

.

—Y porque es mi dinero yo lo gasto en lo que quiera —rió la pelirrosa.

.

Habia conseguido un trabajo de tiempo completo luego de que se diera cuenta de que a Tía Annya se le dificultó la tarea de alimentar, no solo a ella misma, sino a dos bocas más. Ni ella ni Heroine eran personas con educación escolar, sin embargo, aquella persona que le ofreció empleo no lo vio como impedimento y pronto Mine se vio cómoda y agradecida.

.

Trabajaba en las oficinas de una asociación para adopción de niños huérfanos, lo cual la hacía más feliz al poder ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Heroine siempre aplaudía eso y le alegraba oír la experiencia de su amiga pelirrosa sobre aquellos niños.

.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Qué no tenías trabajo? —preguntó Heroine con la voz ronca por el resfriado.

.

—Hoy no, es mi día libre —le dijo Mine guiñándole el ojo con travesura para después ocuparse en saber si tenía fiebre— mmm, no, no tienes fiebre —Heroine volvió a estornudar— iré por medicinas a la farmacia, espera aquí

.

.

_/ - / - /_

.

.

El aura de Waka repelía a casi todos los clientes de la cafetería en la que se habia detenido por un expresso. Era similar a la de un adolescente recién rechazado por la chica que le gustaba, solo que la diferencia aquí era que se sentía pésimo por el trato de Shin. Era tan triste que hasta daba un poco de gracia y lástima a la vez.

.

—Aquí tiene —dijo la cajera, entregándole su pedido envuelto en una servilleta.

.

—Aaaa —emitió él de manera lúgubre, más parecido a solo haber soltado un sonido tras haber solo abierto la boca. Afuera no fue distinto. La gente en la acera lo veía con miedo viendo emanar ese aura deprimente casi visible— Aaaa —volvió a soltar el mismo sonido sin gracia. Era como un niño al que recién le habian dado la noticia de que no le compraría su juguete. Cómico y deprimente.

.

—¿Waka-san? —El hombre apenas ladeo el rostro casi mecánicamente donde el cristal de sus lentes también pretendía tomar partido al oscurecerse, dándole más dramatismo a su estado de ánimo— ¡Es usted, que sorpresa!

.

—¿A-Are…? —El peli marrón tuvo que levantar un poco sus lentes para reconocer a la pelirrosa— ah, Mine-chan, hola —Y aunque su muestra de efusividad terminó más bien en un saludo casi tétrico, sonrió, aunque de manera forzada.

.

—Esto, ¿Se encuentra bien?

.

—Ah, claro… —Pero por dentro su yo infantil y sensible estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

.

En ocasiones como esa la única cosa que lo levantaba de ánimo eran las cosas dulces.

.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando en las noches de lluvia, él, junto a sus seis retoños, miraban películas -seleccionadas por él- y sufrían a moco suelto por los finales tristes. Cabe mencionar que los únicos que lloriqueaban eran él, Toma, Ukyo y en ocasiones el pequeño Ikki. Luka siempre rodaba los ojos, Kent se la pasaba jugando a crear figuritas con los envoltorios de las golosinas y Shin solo bufaba teniendo que escuchar los cercanos sollozos de Toma.

.

Y sus golosinas, luego de un trago triste y amargo, eran helados, pastelitos y mil cosas dulces.

.

La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío viendo al hombre lloriquear.

.

—¡¿Wa-Waka-san?!

.

—¡Mi-Mine-chan, mi bebé me odia!

.

Y tras ese adorable encuentro -nótese el sarcasmo-, ambos habían terminado en la banca de un parque. Mine empleando el papel de oyente mientras que Waka solo se desahogaba contándole sus problemas.

.

Era incómodo, en todos los sentidos, que su jefe le estuviese llorando como toda una madre soltera, tanto, que la pelirrosa no paraba de mirar la hora de su reloj mientras le daba palmaditas acogedoras en el hombro al peli marrón. Sí, aquel hombre era el fundador de la asociación donde hacía de trabajadora social.

.

—E-Esto…Waka-san,…no creo que su hijo lo odie en realidad

.

—¡Me odia, Mine-chan! —Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente— ¡Mi pequeño Shin me detesta! ¡Soy un mal padre, soy un…! —La pelirrosa se hastió, poniéndose de pie frente a él para zarandearlo— a-ah…

.

—Por favor, Waka-san, compórtese. Usted es un hombre íntegro, responsable, lleno de logros, no deje que un berrinche infantil lo desanime

.

—Pe-Pero…es que mi Shin es… —Mine rodó los ojos. Era increíble creer que ese hombre deshecho por el berrinche de su hijo fuese su jefe.

.

—Ya sé, ¿Por qué no viene a mi casa un rato a comer pastel? —Y mientras la joven elevaba la bolsita de la pastelería a la que habia pasado después de su visita a la farmacia, a Waka parecieron brillarle los ojos, disparando su alerta hacia su debilidad por los azúcares— ¿le gustaría?

.

—¡Sí!

.

.

_/ - / - /_

_ ._

_._

Heroine era de aquellas chicas que aspiraban a muchas cosas pero por tan solo no haber nacido en las condiciones adecuadas, como en un hogar, con padres que la quisieran y sin recursos con los cuales llevar una vida agradable, aquellos sueños que solía plasmar en las hojas de su diario no llegarían si quiera a ver el sol para hacerse realidad.

.

Le hubiese agradado ir a la escuela alguna vez. Todo lo que sabía era gracias a Mine y a la Tía Annya. Sabía leer y escribir de puro milagro aunque también era buena en otras cosas pero solamente porque en realidad era una necesidad aprender debido a la vida que llevaba, hasta que Mine habia tomado control sobre cómo administrar el dinero desde que habia comenzado a trabajar, Heroine habia dejado de hacerlo en casas ajenas siendo sirvienta.

.

Ella era la mayor y sin embargo siempre era la pelirrosa la que lograba sobresalir, como ahora, teniendo un puesto lo suficientemente estable para que no les faltara nada.

.

Suspiró. Si tan solo pudiese salir de ahí, pensó.

.

—Heroine, voy a entrar —anunció Mine, quien tenía unos pocos minutos de haber llegado— ¿Cómo sigues? —La de ojos verdosos sonrió un poco desganada— te compré medicinas —le mostró la pequeña bolsita de plástico— las dejaré aquí ¿está bien? Tengo visitas —le explicó como si aquello no hubiese sido planeado o deseado.

.

—¿Vi-Visitas? —preguntó la de cabello melocotón ya habiéndose descubierto del cobertor mientras se colocaba las pantuflas.

.

—Ajá, es…algo asi como ¿mi jefe? —La jovencita de cabello corto se azoró.

.

—¿T-Tu jefe? ¿Viene a regañarte? —La pelirrosa de caireles ondulados rió mientras negaba con una mano de manera graciosa.

.

—Ay, pero por supuesto que no, yo soy la mejor en lo que hago —alardeó Mine.

.

—¿Entonces?

.

—Ohmm, digamos que está deprimido porque uno de sus chiquillos le hizo un berrinchito —Nuestra heroína se llevó ambas manos a la boca pero sin llegar a tocarse los labios en señal de comprensión. Mine sonrió, Heroine era tan inocente— como sea, tomate una pastilla y luego baja, traje pastel —insinuó la pelirrosa.

.

—A-Ah, claro, gracias

.

Habrán pasado alrededor de diez minutos en los que Mine no hacia otra cosa que intentar hacer callar a su jefe de sus lamentos inmaduros.

.

El pastel de fresa con crema chantillí ya iba casi por la mitad y no era ni siquiera por que ella lo estuviese degustando a gusto. No habia avanzado ni un poco de la porción que habia repartido para ella a diferencia del plato mil veces usado de su jefe, el cual nuevamente necesitaría un trozo más mientras seguía lloriqueando.

.

—E-Es tan cruel, Mine-chan… —dijo el hombre saboreando lo que quedaba de pastel en la cuchara— ¡Pe-Pero yo tengo la culpa, lo malcrié!

.

—Si, si, pero escuche… —colocó su plato en la mesilla del centro y lo tomó de las manos a él, apartando su plato ahora vacío— son niños, y los niños son así ¿no? —Waka parpadeó con inocencia asintiendo.

.

Si bien Mine admiraba al hombre porque aquella tarea de cuidar de seis niños huérfanos, a los cuales no había tenido el gusto de conocer pero sin embargo conocía sus nombres debido a que solamente se la pasaba oyendo los relatos fabulosos en los que el hombre siempre se pasaba toda la mañana hablando de lo maravilloso que eran sus retoños, parecía que ella tenía su propia idea de la vida que llevaba su jefe.

.

Un hombre apuesto y soltero con seis niños pequeños porque, a juzgar por la manera en que Waka se expresaba de ellos, para ella eran niños, desconociendo realmente de que edades eran.

.

—Qui-quizá… —Waka volvió a tomar su plato de pastel, llevándose otro trozo a la boca— ¿quizás sea la rebeldía de la edad? —La pelirrosa abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta. Infló las mejillas recordando la clase de persona que era su jefe— qui-quizá… ¿deba darle su espacio? —Ante los ojos y oídos de Mine, aquel hombre estaba chiflado. ¿Rebeldía? ¿Darle su espacio? Eso que se lo dejara a un adolescente, no a un niño de unos siete u ocho años tal vez.

.

—E-Esto… —carraspeó mirando el reloj de la pared— mire la hora que es, necesito empezar con los quehaceres del hogar antes de que mi tía llegue

.

—¿Su tía? —preguntó el hombre mientras a la jovencita movilizar sus manos en recoger las tazas de té junto a los platitos— creí haberla escuchado decir que no tenía familiares

.

—Y no los tengo —sonrió la pelirrosada sin apartar la vista de sus labor— Tía Annya es la persona que le conté ¿recuerda? La persona que nos ha cuidado todo este tiempo, a mi hermana adoptiva y a mí

.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —chilló el hombre con entusiasmo. Demasiado azúcar para él lo volvía energético e hiperactivo— ¿podré conocerla?

.

—Es lo más seguro —sonrió ella mientras se levantaba a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero— oh, por favor, permanezca aquí en lo que limpio la cocina —El hombre simplemente asintió obediente.

.

Mientras Mine se aseguraba de vez en cuando de que su jefe no rompiera nada -ya que en eso tenía fama- mientras asomaba la cabeza desde la cocina, reía para sus adentros al verlo de pie admirando los pocos portarretratos de aquel viejo librero.

.

No eran muchas fotografías además de que en todas salían únicamente Tía Annya, Heroine y ella. Pasando desde el primer diente caído de ambas hasta su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde el susto que Mine le habia dado a la inocente Heroine con el señor sapo danzarín.

.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? —preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirrosada, sin embargo una voz más suave lo hizo mirar a las escaleras.

.

—E-Eh, esa soy yo —respondió la de cabello melocotón con una sonrisa tímida para luego reaccionar ante su poca educación— a-ah, lo siento, yo soy…

.

—Heroine-chan ¿no? —La de cabello corto se azoró, sintiendo vergüenza inesperadamente— Mine-chan habla mucho sobre ti en el trabajo —dijo él, sonriente.

.

—A-Ah… ¿enserio?

.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —aseguró la pelirrosada, saliendo de la cocina con un trapo para secarse las manos— no todos tienen el motivo de presumir a su adorable hermana mayor ¿ne? —Aquello habia sido un halago que, la misma Heroine, lo habia tomado de otra forma. De un momento a otro, terminó cabizbaja, preocupando a la pelirrosa— Heroine ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

.

—¿Se siente bien? —Antes de que se desvaneciera Waka la sostuvo, guiándola a sentarse con cuidado en el sofá.

.

—A-Ah, uumm, si, no es nada, solo es el resfriado —aseguró ella sonriendo para no levantar sospechas. Segundos después, la puerta principal se abrió revelando a la tía de las jovencitas, una mujer adulta de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas y arrugas de la edad en el rostro— Tía Annya… —El hombre se apartó rápidamente de la joven, como pensando que sería una primera imagen de él ante la tía de las chicas, estar tan cerca de una de ellas.

.

—A-Ah…buenas, soy…

.

—Waka-san ¿no? —dijo la mujer sonriéndole cálidamente— Mine-chan habla mucho de usted —La pelirrosa se sonrojó hasta las orejas, temblando un poco con la charola de té que traía.

.

—¡Ti-Tía! —chilló la hermana menor.

.

—¿En serio? —preguntó curioso el peli marrón, sonrojándose un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

.

—Si, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo habla de usted —dijo esta vez Heroine con suma inocencia, realmente sin entender el lío en el que estaba metiendo a la pelirrosa.

.

—¡Heroine! —Los siguientes segundos fueron todos a cerca de la vergüenza de Mine, el sonrojo de Waka y las risas de Heroine y Tía Annya.

.

Pasaron las horas y de alguna manera, Waka habia perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que la vibración de su telefóno, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le hizo volver a la realidad.

.

—Oh, mierda —masculló leyendo con sumo pesar el mensaje de texto que le acaba de llegar.

.

—¿Sucede algo, Waka-san? —preguntó Mine, quien estaba a su lado. Aquellas dos horas habian sido sumamente agradables y divertidas, contando historias llenas de risa y ciertas situaciones vergonzosas que, al hombre, lo hicieron sentir muy en casa. No acostumbraba reírse tanto, no desde que sus seis hijos habían crecido lo suficiente para querer que nadie se metiera en sus vidas. Recordar eso le hizo sentirse un poco triste.

.

—Ah, si, no es nada —sonrió forzosamente, tomando lo que restaba de su té para luego ponerse de pie— me temo que debo irme, tengo un asunto que atender

.

—¿Es grave? —La dulce y tierna Heroine habló, como si fuera tan fácil leer el semblante de Waka y mirar a través de él.

.

—A-Ah…no, bueno, espero, uno de mis hijos se metió en problemas otra vez

.

—¿El que dijo que lo odia? —La depresión inundó el contenedor espiritual de Waka, haciéndolo deprimirse casi de manera graciosa.

.

—Mine-chan —regañó la de cabello melocotón.

.

—Lamento irme de esta manera —se disculpó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer mayor— fue un placer, Annya-san— luego miró a las muchachas—, Heroine-chan, Mine-chan

.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció la pelirrosa esperando al hombre que se despidiera apropiadamente. Heroine solo asentía de manera torpe, tan típica de ella, aceptando el beso en mejilla de él como despedida.

.

—Yo, quería preguntar algo antes de irme pero… —comentó Waka un poco indeciso mirando a la de ojos verdosos. Negó con la cabeza para luego reír— será en otro momento

.

—A-Ah, claro…

.

Aquello habia sido una promesa, una proposición que, en toda la noche, no habia podido dejar conciliar el sueño a la dulce Heroine.

.

Waka pensó en, más que un acto solidario, sino, en una forma de ayudar a incrementar, no solo económicamente la situación de aquellas tres mujeres que, a sus ojos, se merecían todo, sino que también, de alguna manera esperaba ayudar a aquella jovencita de mirada limpia, pura e inocente, de la que habia percibido un claro problema de autoestima.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del lunes y Waka habia decidido, la noche anterior, esperar hasta ese día para afrontar el problema de su hijo menor. El mensaje que habia recibido de Ukyo no era una sorpresa aunque tampoco era una aviso que no hubiese recibido ya.

.

Shin se habia metido en problemas en el tiempo en el que él se encontraba en casa de Mine. Había llegado a casa tres horas después de su berrinche con moretones, un ojo morado y un par de raspones en el rostro, sin mencionar que apenas y podía sostenerse al salir del elevador.

.

Lo primero que hizo el hermano mayor, Kent, al verlo desde la sala mientras terminaba de limpiar, fue correr hacia él y sujetarlo con fuerza. Lo siguiente fueron reclamos para terminar en una pelea ya bastante conocida. Shin berreaba, pidiendo que lo dejaran y que no se metieran en sus asuntos, terminando en los reclamos de los hermanos mayores hacia él.

.

—Llamaré a Waka

.

Aquello no era sorpresa para Shin. Escuchar al metiche de Ukyo decir eso solo le hacia gruñir más pensando que quizá a todo el mundo le encantaba meterse en sus asuntos. Lo que no se ponía a pensar quizá, era que lo hacía por su bienestar.

.

—Ya dije que fue un accide…¡Ahh, carajo! —sintió arder la piel de sus costillas mientras sentía un frío ardor sobre ellas. Estaba descubierto del torso para arriba siendo curado por Kent, mientras Ikki y Toma, solo lo veían con preocupación y frustración desde el sofá.

.

—Que curioso que siempre tengas accidentes y termines así —espetó Ikki en un tono casi burlesco— eres un imán de problemas, chaparrín

.

—¡Ya cállate!

.

—Shin… ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas? —inquirió Toma en tono lastimero y preocupado.

.

Y aquella noche Shin durmió recibiendo regaños que él creía que no merecía. Sintiéndose incomprendido, sintiéndose el acusado, sintiéndose la persona que hacía todo mal, sintiéndose pésimo. Esa noche Waka no llegó y aunque el pelinegro siempre prefería no verlo luego de meterse en problemas, aquella noche quizá se sintió levemente decepcionado o quizá, él era el motivo por el que todos se sentían decepcionados por él.

.

Él no podía ser el hijo cariñoso y amigable de las fiestas como Toma, no podía ser el habilidoso y persuasivo como Ikki, tampoco podía competir contra el analítico y audaz Kent, ni siquiera, aunque le costase admitirlo, contra el molesto, pero correcto y buen hijo que era Ukyo, y, ni muchos podía competir contra el exitoso e inteligente Luka. A comparación de ellos, él no tenía alguna cualidad que resaltará, y por eso él mismo se despreciaba y quizá ese era la razón de su rebeldía, porque de alguna manera retar al mundo provocaba que todos lo miraran para así recibir atención. Atención que el pensaba que, al ser el último hijo, no recibía.

.

Esa noche durmió sintiendo rencor contra el mundo, contra él, despertando a la mañana siguiente, esperando recibir el sermón que le esperaba al bajar a desayunar.

.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, aunque casi nunca Waka esperaba casi doce horas en regañarlo, normalmente en cuanto Ukyo lo llamaba, él asistía con rapidez para enterarse del problema.

.

En esa ocasión habia esperado a la mañana siguiente. Shin rió con amargura, quizá ya se habia hartado de él y, aunque eso en realidad le dolía un poco, también lo esperaba con ansías, quizá solo así lo mandaría lejos de ahí, a vivir solo, y ya no tendría que torturarse pensando en compararse a si mismo con sus otros 5 hermanos.

.

—Buenos días —Shin le sostuvo la mirada a Waka al traspasar la puerta del elevador en el piso tres para desayunar. Suspiró, sin siquiera responderle, pasando directamente a sentarse a la mesa para acabar con eso de una vez— por dios Shin, mira como estas… —antes de que el hombre lograba tocar sus heridas con delicadeza, la mano del pelinegro le detuvo, impidiéndoselo.

.

Suspiró. Su paciencia tenía límites y si la dulzura no servía intentaría lo contrario.

.

—Empieza de una vez —Waka reparó en la actitud tan desobligada de su hijo, aunque no era novedad— anda, terminemos con el sermón —El hombre gruñó, estampando ambas manos sobre la mesa del comedor de cristal mientras se ponía de pie, con aquella posición de querer imponer su voluntad.

.

—Esta vez no habrá sermón —Shin alzó las cejas y aquella sonrisa malvada en aquel que era su padre adoptivo lo hizo dudar un poco— esta vez iremos a la segunda base

.

—¿Ah?

.

—Escuché de Toma decir que exiges atención ¿no es así? —El pelinegro se sonrojó de la vergüenza, también poniéndose de pie.

.

—_"Ese maldito" _—maldijo pensando en el rubio y en aquellas noches en las que, luego de jugar videojuegos, terminaban en una plática muy intima entre hermanos— n-no me refería a…

.

—Y ese es el motivo de tu rebeldía ¿no? —Shin tragó grueso, intentando ocultarlo— bien, ¿quieres atención? Te daré atención las 24 hrs del día

.

—No pensarás cuidarme todo el día como un crío ¿o sí? —gruñó el pelinegro con tono psicópata amenazador.

.

—Oh no, mi dulce y rebelde Shin, necesitas atención y atención te daré

.

—¿Me mandarás lejos?

.

—No, algo mucho mejor,…te conseguiré una niñera

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

¿Niñera? ¿Alguien tiene una idea de quién será? ja ja, en el próximo capítulo se revelará quién es.

Desde luego, si quieren saber más a cerca del próximo capítulo, los adelantos podrán verlos aquí

**h , t , t , p , s : , / , / , w , w , w, . , face , book , . , com , / , roosse , . , mg , **[Eliminen espacios y comas para acceder o pueden buscar como Roosse MG. Aceptaré las solicitudes en cuanto pueda]

De cualquier manera, la dejaré en mi perfil, ya vinculada, para que sea más fácil el acceso.

Esta cuenta es muy a aparte de la personal, en ésta subo cosas relacionadas a los fics que escribo. Adelantos y cosas así. Por el momento les dejo con el título del capítulo siguiente con un pequeño adelanto: _**Persuadiendo**_

_—Interesante, seré algo así como tu hermano mayor ¿a que no es emocionante? ¿Qué tal si celebramos con un beso y tequila?_

_—¡I-Ikki bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz!_

_—Ya deténganse o me obligaran a gastar energía en separarlos _

_..._

_—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? _

_—Ve al cuarto de baño, trae un par de toallas _

_..._

_Sacudió la cabeza al estar pensando en cosas de ese tipo y se esmeró en coger un par de toallas hasta que el sonido de las manijas de una ducha cerrarse la estremeció._

_De cabello verde y ojos del mismo color. Ojos que parecían nublados, una personalidad que no era amable._

_**...**_

****Los demás adelantos los dejaré en la cuenta de arriba por si les interesa.

**Si les gusto dejen review**, es importante para mí saber si les gusta o si tienen alguna inquietud para así corregir y mejorar el fic.

Saludos! Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :)


End file.
